In The Bath
by chemistry4
Summary: [RIVAL/SEQUEL]"Baek, ayo kita bermain sebentar."/"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat manjakan dia, Baek"/"Saat kau, bercinta dengan Chanyeol diatap sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata begini kelakuanmu Byun Baekhyun.[ChanBaek/BaekYeol] GS! NC! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**IN THE BATH**

**By : Chemistry4**

**Cast :**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**- Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre : Romance, etc.**

**Rate : M**

**Lenght : Ficlet**

**Warning GS for Baekhyun****/****PWP****/****Amburadul****/****Typo****/****Ab****al ****dan sejenisnya **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**No Bash/No Flame!**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Park Chanyeol POV_

Dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Dia sering menginap dirumahku hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan ku. Disaat ibuku pergi keluar kota dia akan dengan senang hati mengurusku seharian, aku merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti dia.

"Chanyeol, air hangatnya sudah siap."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih, Baek." Ucapku sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Kumasukan tubuh telanjangku pada bath up yang terisi air hangat.

"Ahh,, rasanya nyaman sekali." Kusenderkan punggungku pada pinggiran bath up dibelakangku.

**Kriiet**

Suara pintu terbuka, aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku pada pintu yang terbuka.

**Deg**

Itu Baekhyun, hanya mengenakan handuk tipis dan berdiri didepanku.

"Chan, aku boleh masuk kan?"

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?!"

"Aku ingin mandi. Bukankah kau hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi?" Ucapnya dengan wajah polos dan hampir membuka handuknya.

"Ta-tapi aku sudah bilang padamu, jika aku sedang mandi jangan masuk dulu!" Ucapku sedikit membentak sambil memalingkan mukaku yang terlihat seperti kepiting rebus ini.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Jadi tidak masalah kita mandi bersama." Ucapnya dengan semangat lalu membuka handuknya dan mulai memasuki bath up.

"Hyaaa!"

"Ayo kita mandi Chan!"

"Ba-baiklah!" Sial kenapa aku gugup sekali. Ini hanya mandi bersama bukan melakukan hubungan intim. Lagi pula aku bisa saja memejamkan mataku saat mandi.

"Jangan dekat dekat!" Ucapku sambil menjauhkan tubuhku dari Baekhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Baguslah."

.

.

_Hening_

.

.

Sial, sebenarnya ukuran bath up nya yang kecil atau dada Baekhyun yang terlalu besar. Aku benar benar tidak kuat kalau begini terus.

**Glupp**

Uh ternyata dada Baekhyun besar juga ya. Bagaimana jika aku memegangya pasti sangat menyenangkan.

_'Tidak!'_

Kugelengkan kepalaku untuk menghapus pikiran kotorku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Chan?"

Bagaimana aku bisa baik baik saja, Baek. Kau menggodaku .

"A-aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Chan?"

"Hmm,,"

"Bolehkan aku menggosok punggungmu?"

_Eh?_

"Jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin menggosok punggungmu." Baekhyun meyakinkanku. Dan akupun menganggukan kepalaku.

Aku memunggungi Baekhyun yang sedang menggosok punggungku. Dia menepati janjinya hanya menggosok punggungku.

"Selesai" ucapnya senang.

.

.

"Chan?"

"Iya,Baek?"

"Bisakah,,, kau menggosok punggungku?"

_Ha?_

Aku hanya bisa memasang wajah bodohku. Kulihat Baekhyun memunggungiku.

"Ayo cepat,, aku sudah kedinginan."

"Ba-baiklah."

Kugosok punggung Baekhyun. Aku gugup sekali melakukan ini, bagaimanapun juga aku ini laki laki normal, aku benar benar sedang diuji.

Ternyata punggungnya halus sekali, dan kulitnya juga putih.

Tidak sengaja tanganku menggosok dada bagian bawah Baekhyun.

"Anghh.." Desahnya.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja!" Aku panik. Sial, dasar tangan terkutuk! Aku merasa tidak enak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pasti marah, dan mengecapku sebagai laki-laki mesum. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa menggosok bagian depan tubuhku juga, Chan." Ucapnya sambil mengarahkan tanganku pada dadanya. Aku gemetaran dibuatnya. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak marah.

"Gosok, Chan!" Perintahnya dan aku menurutinya. Perlahan namun pasti kugosok dada Baekhyun. Kugerakan tanganku memutar didaerah dada baekhyun. Aku pasti bisa gila.

"Gosok setiap bagian sampai bersih, ahhhh.." lanjutnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawabku gemetaran.

"Aanghh... C-cha nghh,, Yeolhhhh gosokhh teruss mmmpphh iyaa seperhhti itu ahh.." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mendesah saat tanganku menggosok dada nya yang besar. Aku benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatku saat mendengar desahannya.

"Chan ahhh Chanyeolhhh, bi-bisa ahh mmmhhh bisakah kau menggosokhhh bagian ini juga hhhh ?!" Baekhyun berucap sambil menuntun tanganku menuju Vaginanya. Aku terkejut dengan perlakuan Baekhyun.

"Ba-baek, apa kau yakin ?!" ucapku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja anghhh,,"

Ha? apa Baekhyun sudah gila? kenapa dia mengajariku hal seperti ini? apa dia ingin melakukannya denganku.

"Baiklah, ini keinginanmu kan?"

Kubalikkan tubuhnya yang tadi memunggungiku, sehingga kini tubuh kami berhadapan. Aku mulai menggosok vaginanya, aku terkejut ternyata dibawah sini sudah sangat basah. Dia sudah terangsang rupanya.

"Baek, Kau basah." Ucapku sambil terus mengelus vaginanya.

"Mmmhh chanhhh ahhh hhhh.."

Mendengar desahannya yang begitu menggoda kumasukan jari panjangku satu persatu. Hangat sekali lubangnya.

"Aarghhh chan,,,,hhh,,"

Tak terasa sudah tiga jari yang kumasukkan dan Baekhyun semakin meronta.

"chan aahhh bi-bisakahhh kita ke intinya hhhh ngghh." Ucapnya disela-sela desahannya.

_Ha?_

"Tanpa blowjob, Baek?"

"Ti-tidak! langsung ke intinya saja chan ahhh,,"

Aku sedikit merengut mendengar itu. Bagaimana pun juga aku ingin mulut Baekhyun memberi service pada penisku.

"C-chanhhh yeol mmmhhh cepat masukkan!" Ucapnya sambil menuntun penisku ke vaginanya.

Ternyata Byun Baekhyun buas juga. Dia kelihatan mahir sekali, apa dia sering melakukan ini?

"Uhh,, ini sangat sempit, Baek ahh!" Racauku sambil berusaha memasukkan penisku.

"Anghh hhh d-dorong terus Chanhhhh ahhhh,,"

"Lubangmu sangat sempit."

"Aahhh,,"

.

.

**Jleb****!**

.

.

Akhirnya setelah berusaha keras, penisku masuk juga ke lubang Baekhyun. Tapi aku sedikit kaget saat melihat darah yang merembes. apa ini yang pertama?!

"Ba-baek, ini yang pertama?!"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aanghh!"

.

.

_Hening_

.

.

"Sejak dulu aku ingin mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu, chan." Ucap Baekhyun lirih sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Tapi, aku-aku tidak berani mengutarakannya. Aku takut kau menolakku, hikss,," lanjutnya.

**Grepp**

"Baek.." Kupeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Chanyeol, aku menyukaimu." Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan sayunya. Kudekatkan wajahku.

**Chu **

Kukecup bibir tipisnya yang menggoda itu.

"Aku benci jika harus mengatakan ini." Ucapku sembari menatap lurus matanya. "Aku bahkan mengagumimu ah bukan! bahkan aku lebih menyukaimu. Saat kau pertama kali menginjakkan kakimu kerumahku dengan membawa seloyang kue, Kau mengingatnya?"

Kulihat Baekhyun tertegun lalu mengangguk. Aku memang menyukainya sudah lama. Tapi aku juga tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengatakannya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

**Grebb**

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chanyeol."

kemudian kami berpelukan dengan keadaan yang sama-sama telanjang dan jangan lupakan penisku yang masih tertanam di lubangnya, namun tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggerakhan pinggulnya. Sengaja menggodaku lagi.

"Aanghhhh,, Chan-yeolhh,, ayo kita lanjutkan mmhh..."

"A-apa?!"

"Kegiatan kita anggghh,, yang tadi hhhh,," Ucap Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan pinggulnya sehinga penisku menghantam lubangnya lagi.

"Aahh Baek hhhhh,," racauku keenakan saat Baekhyun dengan semangat menaik turunkan pinggulnya.

Akhirnya kamar mandi kami terisi dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulutku maupun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

"Pasti menyenangkan sekali jika setiap mandi kita melakukan kegiatan tadi." Ucap Baekhyun sambil bersandar di dada telanjangku.

_Ha?!_

"Chan, tadi kita sudah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengelus lengan berototku, dan aku pun mengangguk sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Dan itu tandanya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

"A-apa?! bukankah tadi kau yang memulainya, Baek ?!"

"Iya, tapi setidaknya kau harus menjadikanku istrimu, Park Chanyeol."

Aku hanya mampu memasang wajah binggung mendengar perkataan kekasih baruku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

Haha,,, bagaimana? gaje? alurnya kecepetan? wkwk,, btw aku author baru di ffn. Jadi harap dimaklumi kalau fic ku ini kurang memuaskan /? ._.

**RnR? ^^**


	2. Possessive

**Happy Reading ^^**

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian seminggu yang lalu dirumah Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjadi senang membuntuti Chanyeol. Kemanapun lelaki itu pergi, di sekolah sampai di rumah pasti Baekhyun selalu berada bersama Chanyeol.

Awalnya memang Chanyeol mengira ini hal wajar karna Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, maka ia tidak melarang Baekhyun untuk bersama dengannya. Tapi semakin lama Chanyeol merasa bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu sedikit berlebihan.

Disaat Chanyeol berinteraksi dengan temannya yang kebetulan seorang gadis maka Baekhyun akan dengan sengaja memarahi gadis itu, padahal chanyeol membicarakan tugas pelajaran.

"Chanyeol, apa kau bisa membantuku mengerjakan soal yang ini? Aku masih tidak mengerti." Ucap Luhan, salah satu teman Chanyeol yang kebetulan duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Eo, jadi ini begini..." Chanyeol menjelaskan tentang soal yang ditanyakan Luhan dengan bersemangat.

Karna memang Chanyeol pandai dalam pelajaran ini dan dia bisa membantu temannya jelas dia merasa senang.

Tetapi tanpa disadari oleh mereka Baekhyun meremas buku pelajarannya sampai buku itu terlihat sangat kusut, lalu Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol dan Luhan. Baekhyun langsung mengambil posisi ditengah.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"oh, Baek. Aku membatu Luhan mengerjakan ini." Chanyeol menjawab sambil menunjukkan buku Luhan kepada Baekhyun dan Luhan tersenyum.

"Soal seperti ini saja tidak bisa. Sini biar aku saja yang membantunya." Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil alih buku Luhan, kemudian menatap gadis didepannya itu dengan pandangan _'jangan modus kepada kekasihku'_ yang membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Bagaimana bisa lulus kalau soal seperti ini saja kau tidak bisa, Lu." Baekhyun sengaja memberi penekanan disetiap kalimat dan tentu saja dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Luhan mendengus.

"Baekhyun, Luhan hanya meminta bantuan. Seharusnya kau tidak bicara seperti itu." Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung mencebikkan mulutnya.

_'Kau membelanya, Park Chanyeol?!'_

"Baek, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membantuku. Aku menyuruh-"

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Luhan lalu menyeringai.

"lalu apa bedanya jika aku yang membantumu? Kau jadi tidak bisa menggoda Chanyeol, begitu?" Luhan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Sikap Baekhyun benar benar kelewatan, dia bukan gadis penggoda.

"Ya! jika kau tidak ingin membantuku aku tidak masalah. Tapi jangan mengataiku seperti itu .hyun!"

Luhan berdiri lalu mengambil bukunya yang dipegang Baekhyun dengan kasar kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kecewa. Baekhyun balik menatapnya dan dibarengi dengan senyuman imutnya. Biasanya Chanyeol akan terpesona tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kita perlu bicara .hyun!" Chanyeol berucap penuh penekanan dan sedikit membentak, Baekhyun saja sampai kaget.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka, di atap sekolah. Tempat yang biasa digunakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berduaan. Biasanya mereka akan bermesra mesaraan disini. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk saat ini, mungkin tempat ini akan menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Chanyeol terhadap Baekhyun.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Baekhyun." Chanyeol memandang kekasihnya dengan wajah kesal. "Apa kau sadar kau telah berbuat tidak baik pada Luhan? kau tau dia hanya meminta bantuanku untuk mengerjakan soal bukan lebih." Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya, Baekhyun ingin membelai pipi Chanyeol namun lelaki itu menepisnya. Baekhyun merengut.

"Aku kecewa padamu. Kau kekanakan." Chanyeol menunjuk nunjuk ke arah kepala Baekhyun sambil sesekali menyentilnya.

"A-aku kan..."

"Kau kekanakan, Baek." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok sambil menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk sambil memainkan kemejanya. Chanyeol sedikit menyesal telah memarahi baekhyun habis habisan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi hari ini Baekhyun memang keterlaluan.

"A-aku minta maaf hikss.. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol.." Mata Baekhyun memerah karna sedari tadi dia menahan tangis.

Jujur Baekhyun juga sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Chanyeol, dia begini kan karna tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. _'Pokoknya Chanyeol itu miliku'_ batinnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Minta maaf saja kepada Luhan, kurasa dia adalah pihak yang dirugikan dalam hal ini." Ucap Chanyeol santai lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah menangis. Diusapnya mata berair Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau menangis. Kau kelihatan jelek dan... tidak sexy"

"Ta-tapi aku masih kekasihmu kan?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan polosnya, Chanyeol sebenarnya ingin sekali menyerang Baehyun sekarang tapi karna dia masih memiliki etika dia harus bisa menahannya.

_'Apa enaknya melakukan itu di atap sekolah kalau aku masih punya tempat yang lebih nyaman'_ batin Chanyeol sambil menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku memutuskan orang yang telah memberikan kegadisannya padaku begitu saja. Aku ini gentleman, Baek."

Baekhyun berkaca kaca mendengar itu. Ternyata Chanyeol tidak mempermainkannya.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin dicium"

_H__a?_

"A-apa?!"

"Cium aku Chan" Baekhyun merengek sambil menarik narik lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sih mau mau saja toh dia tidak akan rugi sama sekali, bibir Baekhyun kan manis.

"Tidak." Chanyeol menolak dengan gaya sok angkuh. Baekhyun mencebikkan mulutnya dan menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. 'Biasanya tanpa ku suruh pun kau akan melumat bibirku dengan rakus. isshh menyebalkan'

Chanyeol yang melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun hanya mampu menahan tawa.

"Apa kau ingin aku melumat bibirmu, bahkan aku juga akan memasukkan penisku kelubangmu."

Baekhyun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol langsung mengangguk penuh semangat dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar.

"Baiklah, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan antusias.

"Kau harus meminta maaf kepada Luhan" dan seketika Baekhyun menjadi kesal. Lagi lagi Luhan.

"Bagaimana, Baek?"

Baekhyun menimbang nimbang perkataan Chanyeol. Jika dia tidak meminta maaf kepada Luhan maka dia tidak mendapatkan ciuman dan sentuhan Chanyeol.

Tapi jika dia meminta maaf, Baekhyun sama saja merendahkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan. Membayangkan wajah Luhan saat dia merengek meminta maaf kepada gadis itu saja sudah membuat Baekhyun frustasi.

_'aku bisa kehilangan harga diriku kalau begini'._

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan sekolah pun telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Siswa siswi berhamburan keluar dari area sekolah, mereka tampak senang karena pelajaran sudah usai dan sekarang waktunya untuk beristirahat dirumah.

Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun akhirnya menyetujui saran kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf kepada Luhan. Dan Chanyeol sudah pulang duluan dia beralasan tidak mau memaafkan Baekhyun jika belum mendapat maaf dari Luhan.

"Ya,, kemana Luhan. Sudah hampir lima belas menit aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh disini." Gerutu Baekhyun saat menunggu Luhan tapi sudah menunggu lama Luhan tidak muncul muncul juga.

"Apa aku batalkan saja."

"Tidak! nanti Chanyeol tidak mau menciumku"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun menunggu Luhan. Untung saja Luhan mulai terlihat batang hidungnya, segera saja Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan." Baekhyun berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Luhan. Luhan berhenti dan memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Aku,, aku mau meminta maaf padamu, Lu."

"Kau,, meminta maaf?" Luhan memandang Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"aku meminta maaf karna telah mengataimu gadis penggoda. Aku tau aku keterlaluan, aku begitu karna aku takut kau akan mengambil kekasihku."

"ha? Chanyeol. Kekasihmu?" Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Baekhyun barusan. Pantas saja sikap Baekhyun begitu.

"Iya, kami menjalin hubungan seminggu yang lalu."

"a-ahh Baek, aku tidak tau kalau kau dan Chanyeol..."

"Tidak apa apa, Lu. Maafkan aku ya karna bersikap buruk padamu. Aku menyesal."

"tidak Baek. Aku yang salah. Jika saja aku tau kau dan Chanyeol berpacaran maka aku tidak akan meminta bantuan padanya. Maafkan aku, Baek."

"Tidak, Lu. Aku yang keterlaluan. Aku sungguh menyesal."

"Baek, sebenarnya itu wajar. Kau bersikap begitu karna kau mencintai Chanyeol kan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Ternyata Luhan mengerti perasaannya, dia jadi semakin bersalah telah mengatai Luhan gadis penggoda.

"Jadi, kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu saja, Baek"

"Terimakasih, Lu." Baekhyun memeluk Luhan erat. Awalnya Luhan kaget tapi setelah itu dia membalas pelukan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Mulai sekarang kita berteman" lalu menyodorkan kelingkingnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan bingung.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kemarikan kelingkingmu."

Luhan mengangkat kelingkingnya ke arah Baekhyun. Kemudian Baekhyun menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Luhan lalu mereka tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

"Angghh,, Yeolhh.."

Chanyeol benar benar menepati janjinya. Setelah Baekhyun mendapat maaf dari Luhan maka dia akan mencumbu Baekhyun.

"Baek, Lubangmu nikmat sekali ahh"

"Bergerak lebih cepat yeolhh... mmmh"

"Ahh.. ahhh.. ahh.. yeolhh.."

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat memaju mundurkan penisnya saat mendengar desahan Baekhyun. Chanyeol benar benar menyerang Baekhyun seperti binatang buas.

"Sepertinya lima ronde tidak akan cukup untuk hari ini, sayang" Chanyeol berucap sambil meremas dada Baekhyun dengan tempo cepat.

"Uh,, ye-yeolhh... aku lelahhh.."

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun dan sekarang malah membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga kekasih mungilnya itu tengkurap. Dirabanya punggung lalu turun ke pantat sintal Bekhyun kemudian diremasnya dengan kasar.

"Ahhh... mmmmhh"

"Menungging, Baek."

"Uh? Kau belum selesai?" Baekhyun menungging lalu menoleh kebelakang, melihat Chanyeol yang sedang mencoba memasukkan penisnya yang kembali tegang ke dalam lubangnya.

"Satu atau tiga ronde lagi mungkin" Ucap Chanyeol santai sambil menyeringai. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat penis Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya -lagi-.

"Y-ya! Park Chanyeolhhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**Ada yang menginginkan sequel? Maaf kalau nggak hot ya, otakku hanya mampu segini /? wkwk **

**.**

**RnR? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

rival

.

Pagi itu dikelas sedang kedatangan murid baru pindahan dari jepang bernama Haru, dia manis dan ramah. Semua siswa-siswi bahkan langsung menerima keberadaannya. Mereka berkenalan dengan Haru, tapi tidak untuk Baekhyun. Gadis itu bahkan telah mengecap murid baru itu sebagai rivalnya. Pasalnya sedari tadi Haru menempel terus dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan Haru beraegyeo kepada kekasihnya. Baekhyun mendengus.

'Apa-apaan dia. Bahkan aku lebih imut darinya! dasar gadis genit!'

Baekhyun mengumpat saat Haru mengelap pipi Chanyeol. Ini sudah kelewatan. Dengan segera Baekhyun menjauhkan Chanyeol dengan murid baru itu. Baekhyun menggeser tubuh Chanyeol agar sedikit menjauh dengan Haru.

'Dasar genit.' Baekhyun menatap tajam Haru, tapi tanpa disangka gadis itu balik menatap tajam kearahnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sampai bergidik ngeri.

.

Baekhyun awalnya ingin mengajak Chanyeol untuk makan bersama dikantin. Tapi saat itu juga dia dipanggil guru Kim, yang katanya ingin membahas persiapan lomba bernyayi minggu depan.

"Ah,, menyebalkan." Baekhyun menggerutu disepanjang perjalanan menuju ruangan guru Kim.

.

Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelas, awalnya dia ingin menghapiri Chanyeol dan mengajaknya makan bersama. Tapi keinginannya langsung sirnah saat melihat Chanyeol sedang asyik bergurau dengan murid baru itu.

_'Lagi-lagi dia.'_

Uh,, baru saja Baekhyun datang dari ruangan guru Kim lalu mendengar ceramah yang memekakkan telinga dan sekarang apa? Dia melihat kekasihnya dengan gadis genit itu. Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjambak rambut Haru sampai botak saja.

"Ehem,, apa aku mengganggu?"

"Eh, Baekhyun. Kemari, duduklah." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku hanya ingin mengantar ini." Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal kepada Chanyeol. Bekal itu seharusnya untuk sarapan, tapi tadi dia tidak sempat memberikannya kepada Chanyeol. Haru menatap Baekhyun lalu melirik Chanyeol, kelihatannya dia bingung.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima kotak bekal Baekhyun. Namun, saat Chanyeol ingin membukanya Haru dengan sengaja mengenggol lengan Chanyeol. Sehingga kotak bekal itu terjatuh dan isinya berceceran dilantai.

"Ya! kau sengaja ya!"

"M-maafkan a-aku.."

"Maaf katamu?!"

"Baek, tenanglah. Haru tidak sengaja. Lagipula besok kau bisa membuatkan lagi untukku." Chanyeol mengelus lengan Baekhyun lalu berjongkok dan membereskan makanan yang terjatuh. Baekhyun mendengus kemudian keluar dari kelas.

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Aku tau kalau dia sengaja. Dasar licik!"

.

"Kak Chanyeol, aku minta maaf. Tadi aku tidak sengaja." Haru membantu Chanyeol yang sedang membereskan makanan yang tercecer.

"Tidak apa-apa Haru. Lagipula kau kan tidak sengaja." Chanyeol berucap sambil tertunduk. Sementara itu Haru menyeringai licik.

.

drrtt drrttt

_From : Chanyeollie_

_'Baek, nanti pulang sekolah kita beli ice cream ya. Aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream strawberry sesukamu. Jangan marah lagi ya :* '_

Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah membaca pesan dari Chanyeol.

_To : Chanyeollie_

_'Benarkah? Sesukaku? Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja, aku sedang kesal. Aku ingin dicium secara langsung :3 '_

_From : Chanyeollie_

_'Iya, sesukamu sayang. Pasti karna insiden tadi kan? Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Temui aku diatap sekolah. Sekarang!'_

Baekhyun dengan semangat 45 nya langsung keluar dari toilet -tempat persembunyiannya- kemudian berlari menuju atap sekolah.

.

Saat Baekhyun sampai, Chanyeol langsung menariknya untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Chan-"

Chanyeol langsung menyerang bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya kasar lalu menggingit bibir gadisnya itu dengan rakus. Baekhyun yang awalnya kaget, dengan perlahan menyeimbangi permainan kekasihnya. Dilumatnya bibir bawah Chanyeol.

"Mmhhh.."

Chanyeol mengigit bibir Baekhyun dengan keras, sehingga Baekhyun dengan refleks membuka mulutnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Chanyeol untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Baekhyun. Dilesatkannya lidah panjangnya untuk menelusuri rongga mulut Baekhyun.

"mmmhh,,," Baekhyun melenguh. Dieratkannya pelukannya kepada Chanyeol sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka.

Tubuhnya benar-benar menghimpit tubuh Chanyeol. Hal ini juga memberi rangsangan lebih, apalagi bagian bawah tubuh Chanyeol yang agak menegang menyentuh selangkangannya yang terekspos karna roknya yang tersingkap.

"Chanhh..."

Chanyeol melepas tautan bibirnya lalu melirik Baekhyun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Chanyeol. Bibirnya memerah wajahnya juga basah akan peluh. Uh, rasanya Chanyeol ingin menyerangnya saja.

"Baek, ayo kita bermain sebentar." Bisik Chanyeol seduktif sambil mengelus lengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi sebentar lagi masuk, Yeol."

"Aku janji hanya sebentar." Chanyeol mulai meraba punggung Baekhyun lalu menarik pengait bra gadis itu. Baekhyun memegang tanggan nakal Chanyeol kemudian menggeleng.

"Ayolah. Lihat ini." Chanyeol merengek lalu menunjuk kearah selangkangannya. "Sudah membesar, Baek. Apa kau tidak kasihan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan raut wajah memelas. Baekhyun memandangnya kasihan.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku tidak mau bermain sendiri. Itu menyebalkan."

"Baiklah. Hanya sebentar." Chanyeol mengangguk dan dengan segera direngkuhnya lagi tubuh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memulainya dengan menghisap leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghisanya dengan rakus. Gadis itu sedikit memberontak namun akhirnya menyerah juga. Kini leher Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda kemerahan. Chanyeol menyeringai saat mengetahui leher Baekhyun penuh dengan tanda cintanya.

"Mmmhh,, cepat sedikit yeolhh.."

Chanyeol membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun dengan tergesa. Setelah terlepas semua segera ditariknya bra Baekhyun keatas sehingga payudara Baekhyun menyembul. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu lagi Chanyeol langsung mengecupi daerah sekitar dada Baekhyun.

"Ahh.. sshh.."

Gadis itu mengerang penuh nikmat saat bibir tebal Chanyeol dengan lihai mengecup dada dan putingnya. Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya lalu menekan kepala Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol karna kenikmatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Ahh.. Chan-"

Chanyeol menghisap puting Baekhyun. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Dihisapnya dada Baekhyun sampai bibirnya mengerucut.

"Angghh.. Yeolhh.. terushh mmhh.."

Chanyeol menggigit puting Baekhyun kemudian menariknya sampai Baekhyun meringis akibat kelakuannya. Baekhyun semakin keras meremas rambut Chanyeol.

"Mmhh.."

Chanyeol menyudahi aktivitasnya mencumbui dada Baekhyun, sebagai sentuhan terakhir dia menjilat dilanjutkan dengan mengecup puting Baekhyun yang mengeras dan memerah.

"Baekh,, sekarang giliranmu untuk memuaskanku."

Baekhyun mengangguk. Lalu dia mulai membenahi pakaiannya yang berantakan.

Setelah selesai Baekhyun berjongkok dihadapan Chanyeol yang mengangkang.

"Buka, sayang" Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan Baekhyun untuk membuka resleting celananya. Lalu Baekhyun dengan cepat membukanya, kemudian menurunkan sebatas paha bawah Chanyeol dan terpampanglah penis tegang Chanyeol.

_Glupp_

Baekhyun menelan ludahnnya.

_'Ah,, apa masih muat dimulutku?' _batinnya berkecambuk.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun diam saja langsung meraih tangan Baekhyun lalu mengarahkannya untuk menggenggam penis besar beruratnya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Cepat manjakan dia, Baek"

Tanpa berfikir lagi Baekhyun mulai meremas-remas penis Chanyeol. Diurutnya penis besar itu, bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan urat-urat yang menonjol di kulit penis Chanyeol.

"Rasanya semakin hari semakin panjang dan besar saja penismu."

"Ahhh.. itu kan karna mmhh setiaphh hari kau memanjakannya, sayanghh. Terusshh ahh.."

Saat mendengar desahan Chanyeol yang menurut Baekhyun sangat sexy, gadis itu semakin kencang mengurut penis Chanyeol lalu mengocoknya sehingga penis Chanyeol semakin tegang bahkan sudah mengeluarkan cairan diujungnya, dengan cepat Baekhyun menjilat ujung penis Chanyeol. Dihisapnya sampai cairan itu habis, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya lalu mendongak. Dia bisa gila hanya dengan sentuhan kecil dari Baekhyun.

"Ahh B-baekhh,, aku inginhh keluar mmhh hahh.."

Baekhyun langsung mengulum penis Chanyeol. Dimaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo cepat, kadang penis chanyeol yang terlampau panjang itu menyodok sampai ketenggorokan Baekhyun sedingga membuat gadis itu hampir tersedak.

"mmmhhh" Racau Baekhyun disela kulumannya. Gadis itu mengulum penis Chanyeol dengan kuat bahkan pipinya sampai membentuk cekungan. Chanyeol bergerak gelisah, dia akan mendapatkan klimaksnya sebentar lagi.

"Ahhh Baekhh aku sampaihh mmhh haah"

"Ahhhh.."

**Crott**

.

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka ada sepasang mata yang menyaksikan kejadian yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan tadi. Dia tampak geram dan marah.

"Awas kau Byun Baekhyun.."

.

Chanyeol menepati janjinya, dia mentraktir Baekhyun ice cream strawberry kesukaan kekasihnya. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan 3 cup besar ice cream. Chanyeol hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Baek, makannya pelan-pelan. Lihatlah bibirmu belepotan semua." Chanyeol mengelap mulut Baekhyun dengan tisu, Baekhyun memandang kekasihnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun menyeringai, lalu dengan sengaja ditempelkannya ice cream itu ke mulut Chanyeol.

"Ya! apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Chanyeol saat mengetahui bibirnya belepotan oleh ice cream Baekhyun.

"Lihatlah, jadi belepotan begini." Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan kesal, namun yang ditatap malah tersenyum. "Kau ini." lalu mencubit hidung Baekhyun.

Saat Chanyeol ingin membersihkan bibirnya, tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun menahannya. Lalu dengan segera Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Chanyeol dan

CHU~

Baekhyun mengecup bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tapi lama kelamaan Baekhyun mulai melumat bibir kekasihnya dengan kasar.

Ah, Chanyeol tau Baekhyun memang sengaja ingin menciumnya.

_'Dasar nakal.'_

.

"Darimana saja kau." Ucap seseorang gadis yang sedang duduk disofa sambil membaca majalah. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menghiraukannya. "pasti kau habis bercumbu kan dengan Chanyeol." lanjut gadis itu yang seketika membuat Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

"Apa itu penting? Untuk apa kau mengurusiku?"

Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. "Akan kuadukan kepada ibu. Asal kau tau, aku sudah melihat semuanya."

"Saat kau, bercinta dengan Chanyeol diatap sekolah. Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata begini kelakuanmu Byun Baekhyun. Ibu pasti sangat kecewa jika mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol, bahkan kalian sudah-"

Plakk

"Katakan apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Lepaskan Chanyeol."

"A-apa?"

"Lepaskan Chanyeol untukku. Apa kurang jelas kakak?"

"Ya! Byun Haru!"

.

.

.

Hehe ini kelanjutan dari Chapt kemarin ya. Bagaimana? makin ancur atau makin ngawur? wkwk. Akhir-akhir ini aku suka banget bayangin Baek yang cemburu sama Chanchan, makanya chapt ini aku bikin Baek ngambekan. Mungkin agak sama sama chapt kemarin, tapi ini beda kok wksss.

Maaf kalau pendek, tapi chapt ini agak aku panjangin kok walaupun dikit wkss. Aku prediksi Fic ini bakalan end di chapt 4. Semoga aja prediksiku benar wkss.

O..iya, kalau nggak suka fic ku mending gausah dibaca aja deh. Jujur, aku kurang suka sama review yang bikin mood nulis aku turun. Aku menerima kritikan kok,, tapi yang membangun wkwk. Ok, sekali lagi kalau nggak suka sama fic ku gausah dibaca aja. Kalau udah terlanjur baca trus gak suka mending diam aja gausah comment. Aku sensitip qaqa..

Terimakasih yang sudah mau review dan maaf buat late postnya. Aku kan manusia jadi bisa kehilangan mood saat nulis juga -manusiawi- wkwk. Buat yang review aku sayang kalian, kalian yang buat aku semangat buat ngelanjutin fic abal ini *kisshug.

Dan buat Sider, walau kalaian nggak review aku juga berterimakasih karna kalian sudah mau fav sama follow fic abal ku ini *kecup.

Oiyaa... Happy bday buat Bang Chanyeol tersayang. Aku doain semoga panjang umur, dimurahkan rejeki, didekatkan sama jodohnya (Baekhyun), Cepet ngelamar pacar (Baekhyun) dan punya anak banyak yang lucu-lucu. Amin.

Yaudahlah, Selamat baca aja^^


End file.
